Stay
by LadyThaliaJ
Summary: just a small one shot involving my OTP Bethyl


Stay 

Daryl hovered awkwardly in Beth's doorway, his mind spinning in confusing circles as he tried to make sense of the conflicting emotions he was feeling. He had woken up with a start from one of the worst nightmares he'd experienced, at least since he got Beth back. It was about her, Beth, his nightmares always were these days. He was never afraid for himself, as long as he could make sure he didn't turn he wasn't afraid of much, he didn't want to die that was for sure but he wasn't afraid of death, not anymore. The thing that scared him, that fucking terrified him, the thing that gave him nightmares that left him exhausted was the thought of Beth dying. That was the one thing he couldn't stand, he didn't think he would be able to go on without her, not again. When she had been taken he still had hope, it was her that taught him that; how to hope. But if she died that would be final, Beth was his guiding light in this dark world, as corny as it sounded, he knew if Merle could hear what he was thinking he'd call him a pussy whipped lil bitch but Daryl found he didn't care. Beth was special, Beth was kind and smart and Beth was the most beautiful person he had ever met. Not just on the outside with her soulful eyes and willowy frame but on the inside with her stubborn hope and loving heart. In that moment Daryl realised just how much he needed Beth, needed her sweetness and softness to balance his own gruff exterior, he never met someone who had broken down his walls so easily, so gently that at the time he hadn't even realised. It was true what they said, Daryl thought, you really didn't realise how much you loved someone until you let them go, not that he's let Beth go, more like she'd been wrenched from his arms but the sentiments were the same. He loved Beth Greene.

Fuck it, he decided stepping further into Beth's room, he needed to tell her this, if he could make his mouth function, he really did have a hard time when he found himself looking into Beth's eyes, it felt like he was floating.

He realised he was just standing there staring at a sleeping Beth like some creeper so he gave a gentle knock to the wood of the door, hesitating to move further into the room until Beth gave her permission. She woke up immediately, hearing the slight noise of Daryl's knuckles tapping on the wood, by now she was used to waking at the slightest noises but years of living on the run would do that to a person, even now that they were safely within the Alexandria Safe-Zone which was thankfully walker free. As her eyes adjusted to the dark Beth saw Daryl lingering in the entrance looking skittish and she smiled softly, not knowing his hunter's eyes had long ago adjusted and could clearly see her joyful grin at seeing him. It never ceased to amaze Daryl how cheerful Beth could be as soon as she woke up, normal people took a few minutes at least but Beth was like a ray of sunshine as soon as her eyes opened.

"Hey" Daryl spoke quietly, staying where he was.

"Come in Daryl" she replied patting the bed next to her.

"I…um…How are ya? You liking this place or what?" Daryl finally got out, toeing off his dirty boots and placing his crossbow on the floor before sitting next to Beth in the big, soft bed.

"That's what you came to talk about?" Beth laughed softly, quirking an eyebrow, but Daryl knew she wasn't laughing at him, she'd never do that. "I think its ok, it's nice to have a proper bed again yanno? But the people here are dumb, they don't get it at all because they haven't seen what we've seen. I still have my knife." She admitted pulling Daryl's hunting knife from under her pillow.

"My knife." He corrected with a smirk, "I taught you good huh?"

"You certainly did Mr Dixon" she laughed and Daryl's mind was transported back to the moonshine shack, Beth's face illuminated by the roaring flames as they burned the bad memories to the ground. "But that ain't why you came to see me is it?" Beth asked softly.

"Nah it ain't." Daryl agreed, smiling slightly when Beth pulled his big hand into hers, linking their fingers like they did at the funeral home. "I um I had a nightmare" be finally admitted, glancing at Beth who was firmly pressed into his side, their fingers linked with her thumb stroking reassuring circles.

"What about?" She asked "you don't have to say if you don't wanna"

"It was 'bout you, so I had to come see if you were alright. You were right you know, at the moonshiner's cabin, I missed ya so fucking bad when you were gone Beth Greene." He spoke into her hair, inhaling the vanilla scent, loving the way his lips brushed against it. Somehow during their conversation Beth had ended up curled around Daryl's side with her head resting on his chest and his big arms encircling her, neither of them questioned it for it was as natural as breathing.

"I'm here, I'm safe and I'm yours if you want me to be. I missed you too Daryl Dixon." She whispered turning over so she could look up at Daryl's perfect face, she couldn't believe he didn't realise how handsome he was. And how deep down good he was too.

"You… Ya wanna be my girl?" Daryl asked tentatively.

Beth nodded smiling at him like he was her favourite person in the world.

"The dream, that ain't really why I came Beth, well it was at first but then I was standing and thinking and shit you know I ain't no good at this Beth. But I wanted to tell ya, even if you don't want me, I think you're the best person I've ever met. You're smart and kind and so fucking beautiful Beth. And I love you. You don't gotta say it back but I do Beth I love you more than anythin'." He spoke urgently, looking at her with suck hope in his eyes, Beth couldn't believe it. Daryl loved her. And she loved him.

"I love you too Daryl" she smiled, tears threatening to fall out of the sheer joy she was feeling.

"You do?" Daryl looked surprised

"I do" she assured him, leaning forwards to press her soft lips to his in a gentle kiss. Daryl practically growled as he reciprocated the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip before capturing it between his own. Beth moaned lightly and Daryl broke the kiss leaning his forehead against Beth's. He made to move away from her and return to his own rook but she tugged him back down, her arms holding him tightly in place, she was much stronger than she looked.

"Stay" she commanded, her blue eyes pleading. "Please Daryl, stay with me."

How could he refuse her when her angelic face was looking at him like that? Sighing he surrendered to Beth's will, shrugging off his vest and his short before tugging down his worn jeans and climbing into bed with Beth wearing only his boxers. Beth gave him a glowing smile as she pulled him close in the bed, her head resting on his bare chest and her lips caressing the tattoo over his heart. Their bare legs were tangled together and Daryl had wrapped Beth up in his arms, loving the way she felt there. It was just so right to have her against him in the dark, knowing she was safe in his arms at last. Knowing that their love was real.


End file.
